


He Was Wrong...

by Misspebbles2010



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2163351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misspebbles2010/pseuds/Misspebbles2010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Falling in love with your best friend is never a good thing, except when it is.</p><p>One shot of the fluff variety</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Was Wrong...

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters..just like I don't own Harry Potter. Which makes me very sad >

He Was Wrong...

Falling in love with your straight best friend is almost always a bad idea. When it's not it's a romantic comedy, when it is you ache inside. Castiel had learned to live through the ache, it still bothered him but it was just a small ache. It only happened when Dean did something so utterly Dean.

Like for instance, when he looked up from his copy of the Complete Works of Robert Frost that they had been studying for their Senior English class with a full-hearted smile on his face. A smile that was normally only reserved for Dean's little brother Sam or his mother Mary. 

“Whatcha thinkin' bout Cas?” he asked closing his book and letting it dangle between his parted jean clad legs.

Castiel had also learned at this point that the best way to deter Dean from him, was to bring up a girl. Although he hated it when Dean spoke brazenly about his conquests it was better than silence or Castiel speaking about himself. Castiel loved to listen to Dean talk, it didn't even matter what the topic was it was one of Castiels favorite things about Dean. The way he spoke and told stories.

So Castiel spoke “The social impact of not attending Senior Prom, not because I do not have a date but simply because it is not the right date.” he said pulling his notebook from the floor and proping it between his legs along with his book.

“So I take it the demon bitch Meg asked you?” Dean questioned looking over to Castiel.

“Yes, though I told her that I would “think about it”.” 

At this Dean stood and made his way across the room to his record player, turning his back to Castiel as he pulled off the record that had stopped emitting music.

“And what makes Meg the wrong date, I mean aside from the whole bitch thing?” he asked shuffling through his crate of records and glancing over his shoulder to look at Castiel.

“She's a She.” Castiel answered without thinking. Fuck, he though as he watched Dean fumble with the record that he had been holding and it slipping out of his and hand and faintly smacking the floor. 

Dean turned then ignoring the fallen record. “She's a She.” he repeated looking back across the room to where Castiel was. Castiel quickly stood and made for the door. He was horrorstuck, after ten years of friendship he had just blurted out one of the only things that Dean did not currently know about him.

He grabbed his trench coat from Dean's bed and was halfway out of the room before something caught his wrist. A hand, Dean's hand his brain registered and then he was being pulled back into the room and pressed back up against the now closed door. 

He closed his eyes not knowing what was coming next. “She's a she, Cas?” Dean said questioning. “Yes.” Castiel quietly answered. 

“Cas..man..open your eyes.” Dean said moving his hand from the wall where he had pinned Castiel to the shoulder that was near his hand. Castiel's eyes fluttered open and were met by Dean's own shinning green orbs. 

“What did you mean by that Cas?” Dean asked shifting his weight from one foot to the other. 

Castiel's thoughts fought amongst each other, clouding his brain, should he lie or just give in and hope for the best?

He tilted his head to the side exhaling softly. “I meant what it sounded like Dean. I'mnotinterestedingirls” he managed to get out quickly before his mouth was being covered by another.

Surprise shot through him and he tensed in response. Dean quickly pulled away. “Cas..Cas..Cas.” Dean muttered looking down and then back up and meeting Castiel's eyes his cheeks covered in a pink blush. 

That was when it registered with Castiel that Dean had just kissed him and that he had not just imagined it. Placing his hand on Dean's chest he pushed lightly getting Dean's attention.

“You kissed me” he stated dumbfounded.

“Yes” Dean responded.

“Why?” Castiel asked.

Dean moved his hand from where it was on Castiel's shoulder to cup Castiel's face, running his thumb along Castiel's stubbled jaw.

“Beacuse...i ..ugh wanted to to, that's why.” he said quickly before moving in again and capturing Castiel's lips. 

This time however, Castiel managed to respond. As Dean ran his tongue lightly across the seam of his lips he clutched at Dean's chest parting his lips in response.

So maybe Castiel was wrong all along. Falling for your best-friend was always like a romantic comedy, he thought as he turned the key in the door locking the house and turning to the street. Dean was there leaning against his baby with one of those smile's on his face and clutching a boutonniere in his hand.

“So hows about we get to this dance, angel?”

Yes. Perhaps he was very wrong.


End file.
